Here With Me
by L. Carrigan
Summary: Sometimes having Josh there is all Mindy needs. Josh/Mindy. oneshot


**Title:** Here With Me.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Drake and Josh.

* * *

"_Oh, Mindy! You look so cute!"_

"_You are going to be as successful as your parents one of these days!" _

"_Are you still dating that boy? I know some gentlemen from the country club that would love to meet you!" _

I'm smiling and standing in a dress that makes me look like a librarian while my parents' friends are talking to me. Praising me and asking me questions on what I planned to do with my future.

My Father just hit another successful high in the stock market for his Salmon company. Tonight we are celebrating his triumphant win by having some family and friends of the family over.

Its not that I don't love these people or my parents, sometimes its just hard to be at these parties. Us Crenshaws and our colleagues, we expect the best out of each other and sometimes its like somewhat friendly competition of who can earn the most, achieve the most, and who can impressively brag about it at one of these gatherings…

For me, its just easier to smile and say little. Sometimes I wonder if these people would be shocked if they found out that I would rather be catching a movie at the Premiere right now than to be here playing Little Miss Sunshine.

My inner sadness all of a sudden disappears when I see Josh coming through my door. I go to him and wrap my arms around him not wanting to let him go. He is sorta late (I could tell by his attire. He just took the vest off his Premiere uniform and put a blazer over it) but I don't care. He's here and that's all that matters to me right now.

"Aw cupcake, I'm so glad you're here" I say burying my face into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Drake was late taking the car back home." He says wrapping his arms around my waist.

I don't say anything. I just take my time savoring his touch and his presence amongst this house full of money loving yuppies (Sorry, Mom and Dad!).

I look back at my parents who are giving Josh the stink eye and then look back at Josh who is coyly smiling back at them trying to respect them so he takes his hands off of me and just holds my hand. Ever since we got back together, he had been trying to earn their respect again.

"I just want to get out of here…" I say as Josh caresses my thumb with his "I feel so stuffy and closed up in here…"

"Hey, you're here because your Dad did something successful again. And you're here because you love your Dad. And I'm here because I love you…"

I smile a little not completely in with what he's saying just yet but it just makes me so over the moon for him the way he cares me for me like that.

"Okay, how about you just do a little more time down here. And when you feel like you've had enough, we'll go upstairs to your room, get you out of that dress and into some sweatpants" he promises "And we can have ice cream and pizza in front of the TV. And after, I'll kiss you to sleep."

The plan sounded a little naughty. If he was Drake I would think otherwise. But he is Josh. A gentleman and I completely trust him.

"I'm all for it. I love you, cupcake." I move my head towards his making my way to kiss him.

"Mindy!" My parents are right behind me spoiling the passion "The Davenports are here! They want to meet you!"

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Crenshaw" Josh politely greets.

"Josh Nichols. Thank you for coming" My Father says seriously "Mind if we borrow Mindy for a moment?"

"No problem. Go ahead." Josh nods as I am whisked away by my parents. And here I am once again turning on the smile that hurts my jaw so much and standing beside my parents.

"_I hear some great things about you, Mindy Crenshaw!" _

"_Your parents must be so proud of you!"_

"_You're a beautiful young lady!" _

As my parents are talking with the Davenports, my eyes wander around and catch Josh sitting there eating shrimp and talking with one of the family friends. His eyes catch mine and know exactly what I'm thinking. In about five minutes, I am going to go upstairs with him to have a normal Friday night and feel alive.

FIN.


End file.
